Before The Ending
by Nightshade08
Summary: What was going on through Jack's mind before Rose was reunited with him? Find out what him and the other lost souls were doing the last few minutes before Rose came. All leading up to the end of the movie.


"It's almost time!" called Mr. Andrews.

Everybody was getting ready for the arrival of somebody important. They had been waiting for her for eighty-one years. Even though everyone still looked the same, ladies asked one another how they looked and men tried to help or tried to keep order of who was standing where.

Jack smiled, he was holding Cora in his arms. She turned to Jack "How much longer, Uncle Jack?"

For eighty-one years, Jack had been counting down the days till he knew his beloved would return. He knew the day and was proud of her for keeping her promise. He knew it wasn't easy for her to move on without him. He watched over her as she did the things that they said that they would do together, whether she knew or not, he _was_ with her every step of the way. Jack smiled down at Cora "About another five minutes."

Jack looked around the grand staircase. There were some first class passengers who had perished the night along with him. Some of them he recognized from when he dined with them. Those that were here were kind and he got to know them better and they told stories about their life and how they spent most of their time helping those who were less fortunate than they were. Majority of the people here were third class passengers and crew members. Even though he was dead, Jack was sad to see that his friends didn't make it either. He was especially hurt when he saw that Cora didn't make it.

He could easily remember that first day, after the disaster. He closed his eyes and he remembered exactly what happened when he was alive and closed his eyes one final time. _He knew he was going to die. Seeing Rose the last time was hard for him. He remembered lying in the cold water. Rose and turned and faced the sky. They were both quiet and all the rest of the cries for help, slowly began to die. Jack knew his time was coming and he squeezed Rose's hand one final time, letting her know that he was leaving._

_When Jack opened his eyes, he found himself inside the Titanic. It looked as if nothing had happened to it! The ship looked the same, new and still running. He looked around and saw some of the souls who had died were surrounding him. Jack was standing inside the ship, one of the decks. _

_Jack turned to someone he didn't know "Excuse me, where do I.."_

_The man turned to him "Go to the Grand Staircase. Everybody is meeting there. More than likely you'll find your love ones there."_

_Sure enough,_ _all the souls of those who had died were all gathered around the grand staircase like they were right now. They were looking for people they knew, maybe loved ones. He remembered some of the ladies were near tears when they saw their friends or husbands or children. He saw men who were stunned to see that their friends didn't make it. _

"_Jack?" It was Mr. Andrews. _

_Jack turned and saw him standing behind him. Mr. Andrews' face was a mixture of shocked and sadness. Jack cleared his throat. "Mr. Andrews."_

"_What happened? I thought you and…" His eyes widened "Rose?..." _

_Jack shook his head "No, she's fine. She's still alive. She's floating on a door. It couldn't hold us both so I sacfriced myself so she could live." _

_Mr. Andrews nodded his head. "I understand. At lease she still has a chance."_

_Jack nodded "I had her promise to me that she would survive no matter what."_

_Mr. Andrews put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I know she'll keep it. She's a smart girl." _

_Jack smiled "Yeah, she is." Then Jack turned and saw Cora, she was alone. Standing by herself looking around at the adults. Jack had never cried in his life but when he saw his favorite little girl, he could've cried right then and there. He had hoped that she had made it so she could grow up live out her life. He turned back to Mr. Andrews "Excuse me," _

_He ran over to Cora and picked her up and hugged her so tight. Cora said "Uncle Jack!" _

_Jack asked "Cora! What happened?" He didn't want to mention out loud to her that she was dead like he was. _

_Cora said "I don't' know. The last thing I remember was running up stairs. The water was coming quick Uncle Jack! But the gate was locked and before I knew it, the water came up to my chin. Mommy held onto me and she told me to hold my breath and not to let swallow any water. Then she told me she loved me. Daddy held onto us and the water was over our heads before we knew it." Cora's voice cracked "But I couldn't hold my breath very long and the water was so cold…" _

_He held onto her. Then they both heard a voice "Jack?" It was Cora's dad and her mom was standing right beside him. _

_Cora's mom was overcome with joy that they had found Cora. "Oh Cora!" _

_Jack put Cora down and she ran over to them. Cora's parents both hugged and kissed Cora. Then Cora's dad let go of Cora and went over to Jack. "Jack…I thought you would've made it. You and that lovely lady," _

_Jack shook his head "It's just me." He brought his voice down "I thought you and your family…" _

_Cora's dad shook his head. "No, the gates were locked." Jack knew that's all he could say. It was all still so fresh for them…_

Then Captain Smith shouted "One more minute! Places everyone!"

Cora's dad came up to Jack "Ok, Cora time to get into place. Uncle Jack has to get ready to see her."

Cora nodded and Jack kissed her on the cheek and then Cora's dad and Cora went down the steps. Mr. Andrews looked at Jack. "Are you going to stand here facing her?"

Jack smiled "No, I'm going to turn around and face the clock. When I hear her coming up the steps and I'll turn around when I know she's right behind me."

Mr. Andrews smiled. "She'll love it." He went to go stand at the foot of the staircase and shushed the crowed. "Quiet everyone. She's on the ship and making her way to us."

Everyone quitted down and everyone faced away from the door. The door man who stood at the door smiled when he saw her and opened the door for her to enter.

Except for Jack, all eyes fell on the door as Rose entered. They all smiled at her as she looked around the room. She saw the musicians who played for the first class every meal they smiled at her and bowed. She saw her maid Trudy gave her a warm welcome smile, Mr. Astor bowed when he saw her and smiled, and Tommy couldn't help but grin at her. Rose walked forward and saw Cora with her parents. Her dad was holding her and Cora waved at her happily. Standing at the stairs, Rose saw Fabrizio and Helga looking at her happily. Near them she turned and saw both Will and Mr. Andrews. Rose was just so happy to see her friend Mr. Andrews, his beam was gleaming with pleasure. As Rose passed him, she knew who the man standing at the top was.

Right when she stepped the first two steps, Jack looked over his shoulder and slowly turned around with his left hand in his pocket. To him, she looked more beautiful than ever. She never stopped looking beautiful. If he had to meet her and do it all over again, he wouldn't have changed a thing. He never wanted to loose her again and this time he knew he wasn't. He looked at her and when she got closer he smiled and held out his left hand.

Rose smiled too and took his hand. She never forgot the image of him. Seeing him, brought all the memories she shared with him, their conversations, his kiss, his touch… She didn't want to leave him the first time and now she didn't have to. It wasn't easy living out her life without him, but she promised and now she was back with him, like she knew she would be someday. Now that time has come.

When they were both standing on the stairs, they both beamed at each other and leaned in for a kiss. As their lips met, everyone down below them all gathered around the staircase and the whole room, even those above Jack and Rose all clapped for the reunion of the happy couple. All of them knew that nothing could break them apart and they were together again at last!


End file.
